Love Quotes, Among Other Things
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Summary inside so take a peek please.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I own nothing! If I did, the series would have tanked. Secondly, my other stories will not be neglected because I am writing this one, I am merely a terrible updater…sorry…anyway, I came up with the idea for this story because of a Bible project I was working on for school. We had three options for an assignment on what the American culture and Christian culture view as love and for the American side of it. I researched twenty-five quotes and if you want me to expound on them, message me or review. I have an actual story planned around these but it's based on the response to this piece. The quotes are in no sort of order and one is a severe cliché so for that I apologize. The cast of characters is whoever I want mostly because I already have some of them thought out but many will include th OC I have for the story version of this. That is my formal summary because I'm too lazy put that in the summary box and welcome to my story.**

1. "Being loved deeply by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu

2. "Can miles truly seperate you from friends...If you want to be with the one you love, aren't you already there?" Richard Bach

3. "I like not only yo be loved, but to be told I am loved." George Elliot

4. "Every time you smile at someone, it is an act of love." Mother Teresa

5. "Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." Voltaire

6. "Love is the Flower you've got to let grow." John Lennon

7. "Love is what you've been through with somebody." James Thurber

8. "Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place" Zora Neal Hurston

9. "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Erich Segal

10. "People need loving the most when they deserve it the least." John Harrigan

11. "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

12. "The greatest happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, in spite of ourselves." Victor Hugo

13. " 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Alfred Lord Tennyson

14. "The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost" Gilbert K. Chesterton

15. "Where there is love there is life." Mohandas Gandhi

16. "Who, being loved, is poor?" Oscar Wilde

17. "You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love." Henry Drummond

18. "A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge." Thomas Carlyle

19. "Do all things with love." Og Mandino

20. "I believe in the compelling power of love. I don not understand it. I believe it to be the most fragrant blosson of all this thorny existence." Theodore Dreiser

21. "If you want to be loved, be lovable."

22. "Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.'" Erich Fromm

23. "Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit." Khalil Gibran

24. "Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion." Javan

25. "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." James A. Baldwin

**So review and tell me what you think. Should I elaborate? If I do it won't be until the twentieth b/c that's when I get back from my trip. Thank you and remember, R&R makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: the real chapter 1

**Alrighty, so let's get on with the real Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did…well I don't whatever.**

**As I think I said earlier, there is no specific order to these. They're just in the order I copied them in. If you want me to re-write them in an actual order once I finish the whole set just review or pm me please.**

**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu**

(_italics are for flashbacks)..._

_"Leave me alone Fred! I don't feel like talking right now."_

_"Arie, I need to talk to you-"_

_"What part of leave me alone do you not understand?"_

_"Ariella Black I need to talk-"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"Ariella I love you!"_

_"No, no you don't Fred. You can't." And then I ran leaving Fred and everyone else in the Leaky Cauldron pub to think on what Fred had just yelled out._

_(flashback over)_

Ever since then things between Fred and I have bordered between awkward and; that was two years ago.

"Ariella, are you in here?" A figure asked as they picked their way through the dark room.

"Go away Dad."

"Arie, I want to help you. The twins are your best friends, what's so bad that you won't even look at them?"

I sighed as Dad sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon Ariella, it can't be that bad. You know, I always thought that you and Fred would get together."

"How! How could you possibly even know that? I didn't meet you until I was twelve and this is the first time I've seen you in two years!"

Dad blushed faintly and said, "I may have spied a bit starting the summer before your second year."

"Until-."

"Until recently."

"Dad!" I yelled with indignation. "You've been spying on me for two years?"

"I wanted to see you and Harry. You're all I've got left." He explained. I felt so bad for him I just put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Anyway, what's so wierd that you and Fred don't even speak now?"

"Back in the summer of second year, while we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Fred blurted out that he was in love with me."

"How did you feel about that?"

"What are you? A shrink?" He shrugged, silently telling me to just answer.

"I don't know, I felt weird and upset. At that time I was still really confused. You know, the whole adolescent girl thing didn't help any and I was already confused about my feelings for him in the first place. I'd realized while he was in Egypt that I might feel something different for him but I don't know! I mean, this is Fred we're talking about, my best friend. I felt scared."

"And now?" Dad asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Now I still don't know." Dad looked at me in disbelief.

"Fine, I do know now. I'm just scared."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you something James told me when I was scared about telling your mum how I felt. He told me that 'being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'"

"Did it help?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not a bit. I didn't tell her how I felt until she was dating someone else. I told her and she slapped me for not telling her sooner." I chuckled a bit at that.

"Thanks Dad. This really helped."

"So are you going to tell Fred that you feel the same as he does?"

"I don't think he feels that way anymore." I said sadly.

"And what in Merlin's name makes you say that?"

"Well, he asked Angelina to the Yule Ball last year."

"And has he gone out with Angelina since?"

"No, but-."

"Then there is your answer you silly girl. If you still don't believe me talk to Ginny or Tonks. Actually, Tonks is probably your best bet seeing as she'd be the only one nonjudgmental about the three year age gap."

"Do you have a problem with the age gap?" I asked suspiciously.

"A little, but I want you to be happy. Life doesn't go on forever. Make the most of it." He finished speaking and began to stand. I stood with him and we hugged for probably a full minute.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Ariella."

**So that's it for this chapter, I'm already working on the next one. Don't forget to pm or reveiw is you have an opinion, and by the way I accept anonymous reviews. Love you guys, and for those of you reading Always There to Catch Me I've already started and am working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Can miles truly separate you from friends...If you want to be with the one you love, aren't you already there?" Richard Bach**

When Fred and George left Hogwarts early their seventh year, I was miserable. My best friends and my boyfriend had left me to deal with the Evil Hag all by myself. So help me Fred was going to be in so much trouble when I saw him next. He'd prefer one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes compared to what I had in store for him.

I guess it was about a month after the twins had left, just a few days before all the mess that happened at the ministry, when McGonagall asked me into her office one evening after I blew up some things in the Defence classroom.

"Good Evening Professor." I said when I entered her office."

"Good Evening Miss Black. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"You're the one that called me in here Professor."

"Quite right, Miss Black I wanted to discuss with you your behaviour since the departure of the Weasley twins."

"Has my conduct been unbecoming of a Gryffindor Professor?"

"Quite on the contrary; Miss Black you have always been a model student aside from a few minor indiscretions but since your Mr Weasley has left you have only been a shell of the student you used to be. Your grades have remained impeccable and you have never disrupted class save for today but you aren't letting your emotions guide your magic. In subjects like Potions or Ancient Runes that's okay but in the arts of Defence and Charms you need emotions to give your spells their power. And your Transfiguration work; Ariella, you've always been my best student year after year. You are more adept at Transfiguring than wizards twice your age, no doubt in some small part to who your father is but lately you work has been lack-lustre. I still want you as a candidate for my position once you finish school and I still want to see if the Ministry will permit your becoming an animagus but if your work continues to dull in comparison to what it once was then I will have no choice but to give up on the animagus venture. It is not magic for the apathetic or weak of heart. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor."

"Ariella, let me tell you something that Albus told me once long ago, it is something I remind myself of often. He told me, 'Can miles truly separate you from friends...If you want to be with the one you love, aren't you already there?' I realize that your Mr Weasley is gone and you haven't been able to contact him but just remember that proverb. You are always thinking of him and he you. You are never really apart if you can remember that alright?"

I smiled a bit at the woman who I had come to revere as my grandmother and nodded. "Thank you Professor. And, if it isn't too late, I would really like to be considered for your position and the animagus proposition."

"Of course Dear, I always knew that you were wise beyond your years. That would be your mother in you; now on the subject of your behaviour in the headmistress' classroom, she no longer lets Heads of House reserve punishment so you will have to endure that blasted quill but visit me afterwards and I will have some Murtlap Essence for the House upon your arrival."

"Thank you Minerva." I said as I enveloped her in a hug.


End file.
